


The Bike

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bicycle, Bikes, Gen, Goes with the Series, Injury, Injury to Toddler - Minor, OOC, Short, Stressed Out Parents, mentions of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: "...I was hoping maybe you could write something where Worthy gets hurt and Len and Barry go all overprotective and worrisome..."  -[FallenAngelBVB11]</p><p>When you're a parent, especially with your first child, you tend to over-react when your child gets hurt.<br/>When you're a parent with a superpowers or an alter ego, you tend to make over-reacting look like nothing.</p><p>Wentworth gets a bicycle for his third birthday and HAS to try it out.<br/>The cutest child in the world isn't the steadiest on two wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bike

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, and it's probably not what you were thinking, but I hope you like it "FallenAngelBVB11"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show or Characters.

It's Wentworth's third birthday and Mick's returned for the festivities at the Snart household. He's brought a present too: a bright red bicycle.  
"Red, Mick?" Len drawls, turning an interesting look to his ex-partner.  
"Not everything can be in your color, Len," Mick grins, "Besides, they didn't have many choices in his size that weren't about cartoon characters."  
"Tank Oo Unc Mik!" Wentworth smiles, giving his Uncle a hug. He turns to Len, "Da, wat dat?"  
Mick chuckles as Len explains, "It's a bicycle. Like I ride, but without the engine."  
"Lie Da?" the boy's eyes get big, "Me twy now peas!"  
"But what about your other presents?" Lisa pouts, holding the gift from her in her hands.  
"I sob-be," Worthy turns big, pleading eyes to his Aunt, "Peas Aun Lis?"  
Lisa melts, "Of course, baby."  
"Tank Oo!" Wentworth grabs hold of the bicycle handles, looking over the contraption to try to figure out how it works.  
"You should take him outside," Lisa suggests, "To the sidewalk where there's more room."  
"And less of a chance for him to run into things," Len nods, he points to Barry, "You grab his helmet."  
It's a matching pair and Barry carries the helmet and bike while Len holds hands with the excited toddler. Lisa and Mick stand on the porch to watch.

Barry plops the bike to the ground, it's tires bouncing slightly against the sidewalk, while Len snaps the helmet on Wentworth snugly.  
"This was a great idea from Mick," Barry comments as he checks the bike over, "Children at age 3 have developed the ability to pedal, and have the coordination required to use a steering wheel or handlebar."  
"Great," Len remarks, "I'll make sure he knows you approve."  
"But-"  
"Here we go!" Len puts Worthy onto the seat, cutting the speedster off, and directs the boy where to put his feet and hands.  
"He should be using three-wheeled scooters," Barry tries to finish, "He hasn't developed the balance required to operate two-wheeled bicycles!"  
"How is he supposed to if he doesn't practice, Barry?" Len asks, pushing the other man aside, "It's not like I'm going to let go."  
"He can use a small bicycle with training wheels, but foot brakes are preferred because children his age cannot yet use hand brakes," Barry answers the question Len didn't really expect to be answered.  
Len ignores the speedster, pulling his son along on his bike by putting one hand on the handle bars and another on the seat of the bike.  
"Vawoom!" Wentworth cheers, pedaling along with the bike as it moves.  
Barry's worry eases at the toddler makes it to the end of the sidewalk and starts on his way back.

Then a soccer ball comes out of nowhere and everything is slow motion horror.  
Len moves to stop the ball from hitting the bike, which forces him to let go with one hand. Wentworth turns his head with his dad, turning the handlebars too. The front wheel turns. The bike slides to the side.  
Barry's son falls to the ground.  
"Wentworth!" Barry is scooping his son up in a flash, cursing and angry at himself for not saving him.  
Worthy is wide-eyed and sniffling, holding up a scraped elbow to his father.  
Barry stares at the blood. The world tilts and he thinks he might pass out.

"Barry!" Len shouts, bringing the speedster back to reality. His partner is glaring daggers at him as he reaches out for their son in Barry's arms, "I said give him to me!"  
Lisa and Mick are there as Barry hands the boy over to Len.  
"What happened?" Mick growls, eyes searching for a perpetrator.  
"A soccer ball came towards Len and cause the bike to fall," Barry explains as Len carries a sniffling Worthy back to the house.  
"Who kicked the ball?" Mick demands to know, "I'll kill him."  
"You can't kill kids, Mick," Len bites out, taking the time to glare at the man over his shoulder to make sure he isn't going after the mystery kicker.  
"What if it's a punk teenager?" the pyro asks, genuinely curious.  
"No killing people!" Barry says a touch too loudly for the peaceful neighborhood.  
"Worthy, are you hurt?" Lisa puts a hand to the boy's knee, "Did you get a bad boo-boo?"  
"Boo-boo?" Mick frowns, "You letting her raise Spit-Fire to say things like boo-boo, Len?"  
"I don't care what she calls it," Len growls, taking the stairs in one leap to make it to the porch faster. He kicks the front door open and shouts, "CAITLIN!"

Something crashes and then the scientist is there, face red and eyes wild in search of the reason behind Len's shout. Cisco and Joe nearly ram into her as they follow behind.  
"What? What happened?" Joe asks as Len brings Wentworth straight to Caitlin.  
"He fell," Len turns his son so the scientist can see the wound, "The bike, it's all my fault, can you-?"  
This isn't the first time Wentworth has fallen. But most of those falls left nothing more than a white scrap or red palm. This fall drew blood and their calm and collected family member was uncharacteristically stressing out.  
"Okay," Caitlin eases the boy out of Len's arms, "Let's take you up to the bathroom and get this cleaned up."  
As the scientist carries the toddler upstairs, Lisa turns an angry look to Mick.  
"We should burn the thing," she says seriously, "Destroy it. Leave nothing of it behind."  
"We can't burn Mick's present to Worthy," Barry tries to reason, eyes trailing after his son.  
"I'm on board with setting it on fire," the pyro smiles, "I still think we should hunt down whoever kicked that ball."  
"What ball?" Cisco asks, the same time Joe says, "You're not hunting down anyone."  
"Oh, yeah, badge?" Mick challenges the detective, "You gonna stop me?"  
"I'll stop you," Barry glares at the criminal.  
"Did a ball knock the bike over?" Cisco is still lost and everyone else is glaring.

"I'm going to check on Wentworth," Len runs up the stairs.  
"I'll go with him," Barry catches up in a blast of lighting.  
Both men look through the crack of the door to watch as Caitlin gently cleans their son's wound and puts cream and a bandage on it.  
"There," the scientist smiles at the boy, "Does that feel better?"  
"Betta," Worthy nods, then smiles, "Tank Oo Aun Caylin!"  
"You're welcome," Caitlin giggles, "Now let's get you back to your worry wart fathers."  
"Wawry wawt," the toddler tries, giggling when he can't get the words to sound right.  
Barry flashes Len and himself back downstairs before the brunette can reach the door.

"Da an Day!" Wentworth waves to his fathers when he reaches the bottom step, "Caylin may me all otay!"  
Barry's tense shoulders sag while Len smiles at their son.  
"I can see that," Len pulls the boy into his arms again and looks at the bandaged arm, "Does that hurt a lot?"  
"No eyou kiss," Worthy smiles. Len puts a tender kiss to the bandage.  
"An a Day kiss!" Worthy offers his arm to Barry.  
Blushing from all the eyes on him, the speedster gently pecks the bandage as well.  
"Awl bedda!" the toddler cheers to the group.

"I still say we should have torched the bike," Mick grumbles.

 

-


End file.
